


El Zorro Verde

by Carrie_Poppins



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Birthday request, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt Link (Legend of Zelda), Hurt/Comfort, Zorro AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_Poppins/pseuds/Carrie_Poppins
Summary: Three years into his studies on the Hylian mainland, Link learns that his hometown in California has been attacked. At the request of his childhood friend Zelda, he rushes home to help, as a doctor by day, and in the guise of the honorable bandit el Zorro Verde by night.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This was a birthday request fic from one of my other platforms. I had a TON of fun writing it, so I decided to post it here, too. Unfortunately, I haven't quite managed to finish it, so I will try to get part 2 up tomorrow or the day after. I hope you enjoy it! I sure did!

17 de octubre, 1804

He grimaced as he ducked behind one of the rooftop walls so common amidst the buildings of Los Angeles, leaning against the smooth, adobe surface as he pressed his hand against his side. He whispered a few quick words and hissed at the strange mixture of sensations that spread across his skin: like burning ice that settled into a throbbing numbness. He couldn't help but wish that he'd learned some healing spells at college, but he didn't, so freezing the wound would have to do until he could give it some proper medical attention.

"There he is!"

_Fuego de Din,_ Zorro cursed mentally as he pushed himself off the wall, breaking back into a run even as the pain washed over him anew. He unhooked his enchanted whip from his belt, flicking it outward to wrap around a balcony rail as he reached the edge of the rooftop and using it to swing across to the next. He chanced a quick glance back as he landed, making out some dozen so-called guardsmen looming out of the shadows behind him, and more on the ground. Doubtless there were patrols all over the city, all in wait to catch el Zorro Verde.

Frankly, forty men at the city jail was just a bit excessive. They were all light-weights, but even their type could be dangerous in such numbers. He'd known it was a trap, but that hadn't stopped him from going. Even so, he didn't regret his decision. The Shichita family was safe, and one flesh wound wasn't going to stop him from making his getaway.

He hoped.

It wasn't until he reached the central plaza that he realized just how much trouble he was in. The wound in his side had reopened much more quickly than he was expecting, which meant that it was likely deeper than he'd thought. It was getting difficult to breathe; he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and his vision kept blurring for a few seconds at a time. When he glanced down, his green tunic had been stained red on the right side from his waist almost down to his knee. That wasn't good.

He could hear his pursuers closing in, their voices practically gleeful, and rapidly growing louder. That _really_ wasn't good.

He couldn't seem to think straight enough to plan his next move. What to do next? Where to go? How to hide? What…

"Zorro!"

His head snapped up and he blinked blearily at a figure silhouetted by the candlelight spilling out of the cathedral, like an angel in the night. She was a young woman, dressed in the blue robes of a postulant of Nayru, a nun-in-training that had yet to take her vows. She beckoned urgently to him, but for some reason he couldn't seem to do anything but stare at her.

_I know her voice…_

With an irritated huff and a worried glance towards the alleyways at either side of them, she rushed down the steps, seized his hand and dragged him after her. He gasped with the pain, but at least it woke up his mind up enough to remember the danger he was in. No sooner were they inside than she tugged him past her and closed the door, locking it decisively and tucking the big ring of iron keys deep into her robe. Then she looked him up and down with serious, sapphire blue eyes and a deep frown and all at once his exhausted brain finally connected the dots.

_Zelda…_

"Can you walk well enough to climb the tower?"

He nodded, then swayed as the action sent a wave of dizziness over him. A concerned expression furrowed her brow, then she seized his hand again and pulled him down the dimly lit hallway with the expertise of many years' experience, her footsteps quick and deliberate compared to his staggering. At one point, she paused and pressed him back against the rough stone wall as one of the senior nuns walked past, yawning as she headed towards the main door where he could distantly hear the pounding of fists against the hardwood.

The moment the sister was out of sight, Zelda dragged him forward once again, pulling him up a spiral staircase as quickly as he could manage. Somewhere along the line, he blacked out and woke up with his arm slung over Zelda's shoulders, and her arm around his waist, half-carrying, half-dragging him the remaining distance down a short hallway to a wooden door.

"Come on Link, just stay with me a little bit longer," she panted, her voice somehow both amplified and fuzzy in his ear. There was something off about what she'd said, but he couldn't seem to think what it was. He was too busy trying to remember how to walk. And breathe.

_Goddesses, this hurts. _Why _does it hurt so much? It wasn't like this before. What… What's happening? When did I end up on the ground? Where's that light coming from? _The pain surged through him again and he might have cried out, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't see anymore. He could vaguely feel her hands on his face, but… who was 'her' again? Where was he?

_How…_

"Link!"

…_did I…_

"Link, hold on!"

…_end…_

"Stay with me!"

…_up…_

"_Link!"_

…_here?_

* * *

28 de marzo, 1801

"Link!"

The eighteen-year old's head snapped up in surprise, then he grinned as he made out the girl with bright blond hair racing down the platform towards him, wearing a simple white dress and a pink shawl. "Zel- Oof!" he grunted as the slight girl nearly tackled him into the water, then chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her in turn. "Thanks for coming to see me off. I don't even want to know how early you had to get up."

"Like I _wouldn't_ say goodbye to my best friend! Especially when you're leaving me for a whole five years," she laughed back, pulling away far enough for him to see the tears that she quickly blinked out of her eyes and rubbed off of her cheek.

"Hey, it's only five years," he smiled, gently tucking a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "And you know you can write me any time."

"Mm. Knowing our Zelda, she'll probably start writing a letter as soon as we get home," called another voice.

"Hey!"

"Mother!" Link grinned as his best friend stepped aside for the older woman to wrap her arms around his waist in turn.

"I'm very proud of you, son," she murmured, then stepped back with a gentle smile. "Learn all you can. And never miss a chance to help someone in need."

"I know, mother," he laughed, swallowing back tears of his own. "I… I'll miss you. And father."

"We'll miss you, too. I wish your father could be here, but…"

"Duty calls?"

"Yes," she sighed. "One of the heifers went into labor unexpectedly, and with it being her first calf…"

"I understand. Give him my best."

"Of course."

The ship's bell rang, and Link gathered up his bag of belongings with a quiet sigh. "I guess that's my cue," he shrugged.

"Travel safely, Link," his mother murmured, gently stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Yeah," he nodded, then paused, glancing towards Zelda once more. She was fingering a bracelet of braided twine tied around her wrist, the one he'd made for her when they were children. "I… wish you could come with me," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, and trying not to blush at the sight of his mother's knowing smile before she stepped a few careful paces back from them.

"Me too. But it's not like I could ask your father to pay for me to attend college in Hyrule as well," Zelda mumbled, shrugging.

"I know. But hey, at least I'll be able to share whatever I learn with you."

"You'd better," she smirked. "That _was_ part of the agreement, you know."

"Agreement?"

"Yeah. The five-year lease of my best friend to Hyrule."

Link laughed openly at that, then stepped forward and pull her into another hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Zelda mumbled into his shirt. "Link… thank you. For being my friend."

The bell rang again, a little bit more insistently, and Link glanced up the gangplank to where one of the crewmen was giving him a pointed look. "Looks like I have to go. I'll be back," he murmured, reluctantly pulling away.

Zelda seemed to hesitate slightly, then abruptly she pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "You'd better be," she whispered, then turned and dashed off, her ears turning pink while Link stared after her, his jaw slack, cheeks warm, and eyes wide in absolute bewilderment.

_Did… Did that really just happen?_

Link's mother snickered and gestured for him to climb on the ship, then strode after his oldest friend.

_Apparently yes._

* * *

_18 de febrero, 1804_

_Dearest Link,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well in Hyrule. I've enjoyed hearing about your studies, although I wish you would tell me more about how you're doing rather than what you're learning; you're always so sparse on such details. But sadly, I am not writing to interrogate you on such things now._

_I don't think that anyone else has gotten word to you yet, but something terrible has happened at home. An army from the southern lands has swept through the countryside and seized control of most of California. Ours is just one of the many cities that has been completely overrun by these dark forces, but unfortunately, it is also the town that their leader, Ganondorf, has chosen to make his residence. Many people were killed in the takeover, and many afterwards by means of public execution in order to deter any spirit of rebellion._

_I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this, but your mother was among them. You know what a kind and determined spirit she possesses. Or rather, possessed. She fought to protect the innocent to the very end. I'm proud of her, although my heart breaks for you and your father. He has been understandably distraught since her passing; I fear that his spirit is broken. Oh, I can only imagine how you must feel, reading these words. I wish I could be there for you, but please know that you are constantly in my thoughts and in my prayers - and you know that I offer many of those. But still, you are an ocean away from <strike>me</strike>_ _us, and I don't think I can bear it any longer._

_Please, Link. Come home. We need you here, now more than ever._

_Yours,_

_Zelda_

* * *

20 de julio, 1804

"Land ho!"

Link glanced up silently from where he leaned against the rail of the ship, reading and re-reading Zelda's letter. It was dated back in February, although he hadn't received it until April. That meant his mother had been dead for at least six months, and Los Angeles had likely been in shambles for even longer. He grit his teeth, the edge of the paper crumpling in his grip as the familiar pain and anger rippled through him once again.

Link knew he wasn't good at holding back, especially when the people he cared about were in trouble, but he was going to have to try. He couldn't risk fighting back publicly, or Zelda and his father might be put in danger, so he would have to find other ways to resist. Which is why he'd taken such care in packing his things, ensuring that his stack of clothes and mountain of philosophy, science, poetry, and especially medical textbooks rested on top.

As the California coastline and Monterey Harbor grew closer, Link quickly folded up his letter and tucked it into the inner pocket of his suit coat, frowning at the groups of men in red and black suits and white masks scattered around the docks. They didn't look like members of the Hylian Guard, so they were probably part of the invading armies that Zelda had mentioned, the one led by Ganondorf.

"S'awful, ain't it?" Link glanced up at the young man walking up to the rail next to him. He wore a white and red striped shirt, and his dirty-blond hair was tied back with a blue bandana. "Them Yiga punks've let us come an' go for the sake of their commerce, but anybody wantin' to visit is in for a heck of a time."

"Oi, Niko! Get ready to haul the sails!" a voice hollered, causing both young men to glance up to where a rough, spunky woman with blond hair and blue eyes stood at the forepeak of the ship, tucking a spyglass into her sash.

"Aye aye, Cap'n Tetra!" the sailor saluted immediately, then rushed away to seize the ropes on the port side of the ship.

"Hey, kid. You sure you wanna do this?" the captain frowned, walking over to him.

"I'm sure," Link smiled faintly. "If there's anything I can do, then I have to try, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Tetra shrugged. "It's a dangerous game you'll be playing is all. You sure you're not sticking your nose where it doesn't belong?"

"This is my home. This is where I belong no matter what happens to me."

"Heh. I like your spunk, kid. Just be careful, alright?"

"Sure. Thanks."

As they entered the port and pulled up to the designated dock, Link somewhat anxiously began scanning the shore for any sign of-

"Link!"

The young man's head snapped around, then he smiled as he caught sight of the blond hopping up and down, her blue cloak floating around her as she waved an arm over her head. In spite of himself, Link couldn't help but chuckle, waving back to her. She looked much as she always had, bright and optimistic and determined as ever, but what exactly was she wearing? He'd never seen her in robes quite like…

_Oh. Those are…_

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment, his hand subconsciously brushing against his cheek as he glanced away. He still remembered how she had kissed him the day he left for Hyrule, and he couldn't deny that, in spite of the unfortunate circumstances of his homecoming, he'd been more than a little excited to see her again. But now here she was, dressed in the robes of a postulant.

So then, that kiss hadn't meant anything after all.

"Link!" Zelda cried excitedly, throwing her arms around him the moment that he stepped onto the wharf.

"Hey, Zelda," he smiled back, slipping his arms over her shoulders for a few brief moments before pushing her back. "Are we allowed to do this when you're in uniform? I'd hate for anyone to think you were breaking your vows."

"Huh? Oh, the robes," she paused, glancing down at the blue garments, then shrugging. "Meh. I haven't taken any vows yet, so it should still be fine. And anyway, I haven't seen you in _three years. _I think Nayru would forgive me for a little indiscretion," Zelda grinned, although there seemed to be something strained in the back of her eyes. As her smile faded, that current of stress seemed to become a little bit more pronounced. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll… be okay," Link replied, glancing aside, his grip on her arms subconsciously tightening. "How's father?"

"Ah… He's… _okay. _You know. Considering the circumstances."

"…Yeah. I, uh, noticed he's not here."

Zelda winced slightly. "Honestly? He probably doesn't remember I told him you were coming home."

"What? Why?"

"Well… as you can imagine, he took your mother's death pretty hard. On top of which, Ganondorf has been taxing the local rancheros and taking vast portions of their land. Because your mother committed an offense he considered worthy of execution, he, uh, 'requisitioned' a considerable portion of your family's estate."

"Let me guess," Link sighed, "they didn't take the wine cellar?"

"…Nope," Zelda sighed, watching as another sailor, Nudge, carried Link's chest of belongings down to the dock. "It's not like they took everything, though. Bernardo has been handling things pretty well in your absence, down-sizing and running the hacienda on a smaller scale."

"Well that's a relief at least. It's good to know that I still have someone I can trust to handle business."

"Didn't study much of that, huh?"

"Nah. I focused more on sciences, particularly in the medical field."

"What about magic and swordsmanship? The school you went to in Hyrule is pretty well-known for those subjects, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but sadly I didn't show much aptitude for either," Link shrugged, turning away from her surprised look and tugging self-consciously at the leather glove covering his left hand. He couldn't risk giving himself away to her.

"Señorita Zelda. What a pleasure to see you again."

Zelda stiffened, her shoulders instantly growing tense. "Señor," she managed through a strained smile as she turned towards a tall man with red hair tied in a ponytail, gleaming golden eyes, and a smile that seems more like a leer sitting astride a black horse, dressed from head to toe in black armor with gold accents and a red cloak. "What a pleasant surprise," she continued, curtsying slightly. Link's eyebrows shot upward at the sight of that. Zelda hated such ceremonial frills.

"Imagine seeing you here of all places. I thought you had joined the Los Angeles convent?" the man asked, his voice almost bewitchingly smooth, his smile the definition of _oily._

"I did, señor. But I came to the port today to meet my friend Link, who's just returned from his studies in Hyrule."

"Indeed? And what did your… _friend… _study on the mainland? Politics? Does he desire to change the world just like every other student?" the man scoffed.

"No, good sir," Link replied, bowing slightly in the hope of hiding his inherent dislike of the so-called 'Don', "I can't say that I'm much inclined towards politics. I'm more of a scientific mind. I had hoped to become a doctor upon my return home."

"Hah! As you will, boy. Just remember to stay out of my way," sneered the Don, wheeling his horse around. "Farewell, linda señorita." Zelda shuddered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Zelda? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Who was that?"

"Can't you guess? That was him. 'Don' Ganondorf."

* * *

24 de julio, 1804

"What's happening out there?" Link wondered out loud as their stagecoach - _finally_ \- pulled into Los Angeles after a four-day journey.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," Zelda replied, her expression seeming to darken.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time there was a crowd like that gathered in front of the governor's mansion, it was to announce another public execution."

"What?!"

The stagecoach draws to a halt alongside the well in the main plaza, just behind the mass of shifting, muttering people, and Link and Zelda both climbed out, their matching expressions dark with worry.

" … as such, tomorrow, these men will hang for their crimes!"

A horrified gasp rippled through the crowd. Somewhere, a child cried out for his father. Link could just make out a trio of three men, all middle-aged farmers by the look of them, bound and trembling at the top of the stairs before the assemblage. Link felt himself bristling as he looked at them, felt the indignation and fury burning in his stomach, but he forced himself to keep silent, disguising his fist by curling his hand around the strap of his shoulder bag.

Zelda, it would seem, had no such reservations.

"What crime have those men committed?" she shouted, marching forward, and the crowd rippled before her, parting to give those on stage a clearer view of her.

"Zelda, wait!" Link hissed after her.

"Ah, señorita Zelda," chuckled a man in the red suits of the Yiga warriors, although he had a special fringe around the collar of his. "These men have been found guilty of tax avoidance and resisting arrest. As such, they have been sentenced to death as an example to everyone else in Los Angeles, of just how serious we are about the absolute power of the law here."

"So being poor is a crime punishable by death now? In that case, you're upholding the law quite well, although you might as well finish the job by rounding up everyone here, and my horse while you're at it, _señor _Kohga," Zelda replied, curtsying deeply. Link gaped at her, then quickly glanced towards the soldiers, but none of them made a move towards her. Frankly, they didn't seem certain if she had just insulted or complimented them. Even so, there were certainly a few calls of agreement scattered among the crowd. The young priestess-in-training raised her head, her sapphire blue eyes calm and hard. "Señor, I beg of you to release them. Isn't their public humiliation punishment enough?"

"I'm afraid orders are orders, señorita Zelda. I cannot go against the orders of my lord, Don Ganondorf. And should you continue to defy him, he will require that I arrest you as well."

"Well he-!"

"Zelda!" Link interrupted quickly, stepping forward and grabbing her arm. She turned towards him, her eyes wide and startled at his abrupt interruption.

"Link, what-?"

"Please forgive her, señor. We've spent the last few days travelling, and my friend is not in her regular state of mind," the young man said respectfully, bowing slightly to the pompous Yiga.

"Oh. Uh. I… I'll let it pass this once then," señor Kohga waved them aside. Link straightened up, feeling every eye on him, many of them bitter and judgemental, others sad or understanding. Link kept his lowered; he didn't dare make eye contact with anyone.

"Come on," he muttered, gently but firmly guiding Zelda back towards the stagecoach.

"But… Link…!"

He didn't reply until they were back inside and the driver had started off back towards his family's hacienda. "Zelda, that was incredibly foolhardy of you."

"So? I do stuff like that all the time. Kohga and 'Don Ganondorf' always give me a pass because I'm pretty."

"That's no reason to go flirting with death! Look, Zelda, I know that you want to help those people, but _please,_ don't put your life at risk for them. That's not your responsibility."

"Wh… If _I _don't stand up for them, then who will?! Link, the spirits of the people here have been _crushed_ by Ganondorf, Kohga, and their army. Even just a single voice is enough to give them a little bit of hope."

"That's not worth getting killed over."

Zelda seemed surprised, her eyes widening as they flicked back and forth over his face. "Link… what happened to you at school? I would have thought that you'd be eager to join me."

Link quietly allowed his eyes to slide away from hers. "It's just… there are other ways to help people, you know. That's why I studied medicine." He could feel her stare on him, the confusion in her gaze and in her heart before she turned to frown out the window of the coach, her brow deeply furrowed. He couldn't really blame her. Before, he'd always been the one speaking out against injustice, the one jumping into impossible fights, getting bruises and broken bones over helping out a stranger.

But things were different now. He refused to let her put herself in harm's way, at least while he could do something in her stead.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! Somewhat later and considerably longer than I had anticipated, but I still loved writing it. I'd love to hear feedback! Hope you enjoy!

24 de julio, 1804

"Link! Welcome home, lad!"

"Bernardo!" Link smiled as he stepped down from the carriage, bracing himself for impact as the massive Goron caretaker swept him into a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you, lad! Things have been… quiet, without you."

"C-Crushing me," Link gasped, and Bernardo set him back down with a bark of laughter.

"And a fine afternoon to you as well, señorita Zelda," the goron continued with a fond smile as Link surreptitiously checked to make sure all of his ribs were intact.

"Hello, Bernardo. I hope things have been going well here?"

"Eh. As well as can be expected," Bernardo sighed, glancing back towards the hacienda. "The Don still hasn't improved, despite my best efforts, but the herd is well and the harvest should be plentiful come this Fall."

"Where is Father?" Link asked, a little bit cautiously.

"Ah. Don Alejandro is in his study, with… a bottle of wine."

"Oh no," Link groaned. "Mother always did think he was a little too fond of his drink, but this… This is too much."

"Perhaps you should talk to him, lad? I know that he'll be glad to see you, even though he is, eh, not in his right mind."

"Yeah, perhaps. Could you carry my trunk to my room in the meantime, Bernardo?"

"Naturally, lad. Leave it to me."

"Zelda, would you…?"

"Of course," she replied instantly, walking to Link's side, her eyes soft and sympathetic. He smiled faintly in response, then led the way into the hacienda.

It was just the way he remembered it, cool and clean, with that familiar scent of home. The wooden stairs still creaked beneath his feet as he climbed upwards, and the native quilts and art still hung on the walls as always. And there, his father's study, the walnut door cracked slightly open. With a deep breath, Link stepped forward and pushed it open wide enough for him to step inside, rapping his knuckles against the wood in the meantime. "Father?" he called cautiously.

He was greeted by a snort and a groan. There sat his father, slumped in an overstuffed armchair, blinking groggily as though he'd just been awoken from a nap. There was a stain down the front of his otherwise-immaculate suit coat, and his hazel eyes seemed glazed. "'ho's ther'?" came the slurred groan.

"Father, it's me. Link."

"Lin…k?"

"Yes. Link. Your son?"

"Oh. So- _hic!_ -on. Yer 'ere?"

"Yes. I've come home," Link managed to force a smile, stepping into the room and cautiously taking his father's hand. His skin felt thinner than he remembered, almost like parchment, his callouses faded, his face gaunt and flushed with alcohol. "How are you?" His father frowned up at him, his eyes narrowing slightly, as though attempting to focus on his face.

"Lin…k. Link!" Tears suddenly welled up and spilled down Don Alejandro's cheeks before heavy hands reached clumsily upwards, seizing the front of his son's shirt and tugging him down low enough to pull him into a shaky embrace that reeked of bile and alcohol. But it was still his father, and Link smiled as he returned the hug. "When'd… When?"

"Just today, Father. Zelda went to Monterey to collect me."

"S'good yer 'ere."

"It's good to be home," Link replied. "Father, I'd like to visit Mother's grave. Would you come with me?"

"Yer mothe… No. No, I… can'… I can'…"

As the man broke down sobbing, Link and Zelda exchanged sad glances across the room. His best friend nodded slightly, and he sighed in response. "Alright. It's alright, Father. Stay here and rest. Zelda will take me to visit it. You don't have to go. I'll be back soon." Carefully, quietly, Link pulled away, then followed Zelda back out the door, leaving his father to mourn in peace.

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly. "I feel like, somehow, you've lost both of your parents. I can tell you that it gets easier, but I know that's the last thing you want to hear right now."

"No, it's alright. And really, you shouldn't compare your situation to mine. I still have a chance to bring my father back. It's not the same for you."

"That may be, but at least I had another family that I could turn to: you, your parents, and the sisters at the convent. I still had a home."

"So do I."

"Los Angeles isn't the same as when you left it, Link."

"I still have you, don't I?"

Zelda blinked in surprise, looking up at him with wide, sapphire eyes, a faint blush creeping across her face before she smiled and glanced away. "Yes. You'll always have me."

Visiting his mother's grave was harder than he expected. Zelda paused by gate of the little garden where his mother and grandparents were buried, allowing him a moment to walk inside alone and crouch down before the simple tombstone, still unmarked with a name or epitaph.

"Hi, Mom," he whispered. "It's been awhile. I really enjoyed studying in Hyrule. I've learned quite a lot about medicine and magic and swordsmanship. Literature and math, too, but those were my favorite subjects. I did my best to help people whenever I could, just like you asked me to, but I wish… I wish I could've helped you, too." Link rubbed fiercely at his eyes with the heel of his hand, even though he knew it was useless to try and hold back his tears. "I'm sorry, Mom. If only I'd come home sooner."

Link stiffened slightly as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist. He glanced to the side, a little surprised to see Zelda kneeling beside him, leaning against his shoulder. "It's no good dwelling on the past, Link. We need to focus on what we can do now. I will mourn with you for as long as you need, but please don't allow yourself to fall into despair."

He managed a faint smile through his tears, wrapping an arm around her in turn, pulling her close, and enjoying the feeling of having her with him once again. "Don't worry, I know. Thank you, Zelda, for being here."

Some time later, when Link had finally cried himself dry and the stagecoach had left to return Zelda to the city, Link returned to the hacienda, a plan beginning to form in his mind. "Bernardo," he began, walking up to the old goron.

"Hm? What is it, lad?"

"I have a favor to ask."

* * *

25 de julio, 1804

The moon was well set that night when a horse and rider entered Los Angeles. The visitor pulled his mount to a stop in a dark alleyway a street away from his intended destination, then swung himself down from the saddle, patting the mare's neck before continuing on foot. Once his goal came into sight, he paused, hidden in the shadow of a house as he silently observed the imposing building across the little plaza: the former city garrison, now a den of thieves and murderers.

Two guards at the front, armed with lances and curved swords. Half a dozen or so patrolling the walls, in intervals of a little less than ten minutes. Perhaps more patrolling inside, but he had no way of knowing that. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the layout from having visited the building once before. There was an open courtyard, with stables along one side and jail cells along the other. The soldiers' quarters would be in the corner. That may or may not be a problem; it would depend on how often the shifts changed.

Another variable. He wished that he'd had more time to prepare for this little rescue mission, but time was of the essence here. He'd just have to make an educated guess. Typically, most garrisons had three to six shifts per day that changed every four to eight hours, depending on its size, and whether or not they posted a watch during the day. There were at least eight men on duty now. Assuming that number remained consistent for each shift, that meant a standing garrison of at least twenty-four men, and possibly more considering the size of Los Angeles as a city. Then again, considering that this was the garrison of an invading army, spread thinly across most of California, perhaps the bare minimum was all they could manage. Although, if this really was Ganondorf's base of operations, then he might have a few more than that. Of course, as far as he knew, the 'Don' had yet to return from Monterey, and he'd taken a guard with him, so they could still be short-handed.

_Ugh._ He hated unknowns. For now, he had to assume around thirty people. He could probably handle that many, at least while they were half-asleep, but he didn't want to have to fight at all if possible, if not for his own sake, then for the three men still locked in the jail. He glanced skyward at the position of the stars. Assuming eight hour shifts, this one was probably about half-way over. It was as good a time as any to begin his plan.

Taking one last, deep breath, the man pulled his cloak a little bit tighter around him, feeling the magic from the concealment spell rippling through it as he began to make his way closer, ghosting along like a shadow before he paused a few meters from the two guards positioned on either side of the gateway. In silence, the cloaked figure slipped a couple blossoms of California poppy from a pouch on his belt and crushed them in his fist. "Sueño de flores," he whispered, and felt energy rush through his hand, leaving the mark on the back tingling with warmth. The poppy blossoms seemed to glow briefly before crumbling into an orangish powder. Then he raised his hand to his mouth, opened his fist, and blew the spell towards his targets.

"You hear sommat?"

"Eh? What're you… talkin' abou…?"

The mage smirked as both of the Yiga guards slumped over their lances, fast asleep. One was even snoring softly. The stranger slipped forward once again, walking alongside the barracks's wall as he searched for a way in.

There. A drainage pipe protruding from about the level of the inner walkway..

The intruder carefully unclipped the whip from his belt, allowing it to unravel as he waited for the next guard to pass. Minutes later, a shadow seemed to slip over wall, moving in silence to the nearest staircase then down into the courtyard. Directly across from him were the jail cells. The three men slated for execution had been put in the same room. Two appeared to be sleeping fitfully. The other stared at his hands, a tattered blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his eyes dull and unseeing. Hopeless, even. It was painful to see.

To the side of the cells was a single guard, leaning casually against his spear, already half-asleep. The mage smiled. That would make things easier. He wouldn't have to use the other poppy in his belt pouch now. Spells were more powerful when they used all of the traditional components to cast them, but with this man already on the verge of sleep, he could rely on the energy of his sorceror's focus, as well as the magic symbol on the back of his hand. Silently, the mage reached back to touch the gemstone set into the hilt of the sword he wore over his shoulder, feeling the resonant energy instantly humming between the blade and his hand. All it took was a single word, and the magic drifted across the courtyard, causing the guard to drop almost silently to the ground, fast asleep.

The prisoner that was still awake jumped at the sight, straightening up and peering in confusion at the soldier before glancing around the courtyard, instinctively seeking the cause of the man's collapse. He startled once more when the intruder opposite him seemed to materialize out of the night, raising a single finger to his lips in a sign for silence, then pointing to the other two prisoners and miming for them to be woken up. The first man blinked a couple of times, then nodded as understanding dawned, quickly rising to his feet and walking to his first companion.

The mage nodded in satisfaction, then turned to the stables, where a number of horses raised their heads curiously towards him, and quite a few more continued to sleep. They were all still saddled, although the girth straps had been loosened, as a precautionary measure against emergencies. After a minute's deliberation, the intruder selected two horses and recentered their saddles, then took a few pieces of cloth from his belt pouch and tied them around the horses' hooves in order to obscure their tracks when the time came. Finally, he took a small dagger from deep within the folds of his cloak and cut most of the way through the girth straps of the other saddles, just in case.

When he stepped out of the covered corner of the courtyard, the man was pleased to find that all three of the prisoners had been woken up, and were shifting anxiously from foot to foot as they watched him glide silently across the open space, glancing on occasion towards the guard on the ground or the ones patrolling the wall. But the concealment spell did its work; no one cast him a second glance before he arrived at the door of their cell.

"Who are you?" one of the men hissed in a whisper.

The mage glanced up at him, the upper half of his face hidden by a combination of a green mask and a matching, three-pointed hat before placing his finger to his lips once more and shaking his head. The men exchanged looks, then subsided, watching intently as the mage placed his hand against the lock of the door. He felt the energy flow through him once again, willed it to enter the lock and press against the internal mechanisms of the system. A moment later, the tumblers clicked into place, and another prisoner, overeager in his desperation for freedom, shoved the door open.

_Aguas de Nayru!_

The squeal of the rusty hinges was like a thunderclap in the silence. Guards all around the perimeter whirled around on the spot, shouting in surprise and alarm as they made out the three frozen captives and their rescuer, grabbing the closest of them's sleeve and shoving them towards the main gate. The man stumbled forward, then began to run, calling for the others to follow, while the mage sprinted across the courtyard and grabbed the reins of the two horses that he had prepared earlier.

The three prisoners looked panicked as they struggled with the bar on the gate, only to jump in surprise when a faintly glowing, bluish object snaked past them, wrapping around the piece of wood and tugged it free as though it possessed a life of its own. A moment later, the mage had reached them, well ahead of their frantic pursuers, beckoning for them to mount while he shoved the gate open and released a piercing whistle into the night sky. A responding neigh could be heard across the plaza as his mare cantered to his side, but before mounting, he crouched down, pressed his hand to the ground, and hissed, "Humo de tierra!"

Instantly, an explosion of dust burst from the ground, billowing outward until it filled the entire courtyard. As the guards inside coughed and choked, stumbling about blindly in the unexpected dust storm, the mage swung onto his horse's back, waving for the other three men to follow before urging her into a gallop.

By the time any of the garrison had stumbled out of their barracks, the three horses were long gone, racing through the night towards the coastline. They didn't stop for some distance, not until they had reached the beach, where three zora clansmen looked up sharply from where they stood gathered around their sea canoes. The foremost, a woman draped in seashell necklaces with blue skin and golden eyes, took a step forward, her voice high and clear as she spoke.

"My name is Tainah, leader of the California zora. Who are you?"

The green-clad mage smiled, then, without a word, he tugged off his left glove, presenting the triangular symbol on the back of his hand. The zora woman's eyes widened, then she bowed deeply. "The Triforce Mage. It is an honor to meet you, señor." The Triforce Mage bowed low in the saddle in return, pulling his glove back on. "You must be the three we were asked to take to safety, then," Tainah continued, turning to the other three men.

"You… You were?"

"That's right. Come. We'll be off."

Exchanging surprised looks, the three men began to dismount. "What… What of our families?" one asked hesitantly.

"They have already been evacuated Los Angeles, and are on their way to a rendevouz in San Diego."

"You… You're sure?"

"Yes. Now let us be off, before we're found."

"Alright."

As the men began to make their way to the canoes, one paused beside their rescuer's horse, frowning curiously up at him. "Who are you? Why did you help us?"

The mage simply smiled and shook his head. Tainah chuckled. "It would seem the Triforce Mage recognizes that it is safer for all of you if you remain ignorant of his identity. But I think it should be obvious why he helped you. It was simply the right thing to do."

.oOo.

"Link! Link!"

The young man groaned softly as the voice hit his ears, groggily forcing his eyes open as he heard the pounding footsteps rushing up the stairs of the hacienda. Grimacing, he pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes as the door of his bedroom burst open, revealing a blue-clad and breathless Zelda, her face flushed and her eyes very wide.

"Zelda?! Wh-What are you doing in my room?! And early in the morning?" he yelped, snatching his glove from the table and tugging it on as quickly as possible.

"Early?! Link, it's almost eleven; you should have been out of bed hours ago! Anyway, that's not important right now; you'll never believe what happened last night!" Zelda almost squealed, bouncing onto his bed and causing Link's cheeks to burn even brighter.

"L-Last night? What about it?"

"Someone broke those men out of prison! The ones with the execution order? They're safely away from Los Angeles!"

"What?!" Link exclaimed, finally distracted from her close proximity. "Does anybody know who it was?"  
"Not a clue! Apparently, the man wore a green mask, but the rumors say that he slipped into the barracks as silently as a fox."

"A fox huh?"

"Yeah. They're calling him el Zorro Verde. Everybody's going crazy about the story," Zelda grinned. "Whoever that man is, he's brought hope back to Los Angeles.

* * *

23 de agosto, 1804

"Oof!" Link grunted as he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, eyes turned downward, as had become his custom in public. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, towards the two boys, both dark-haired and green-eyed, clinging to one another, one with a slingshot dangling from his hand. A dark laugh caused him to glance up once again, towards the yiga soldier that had knocked him to the floor.

"So they're true then! The rumors of the cowardly doctor! Always hovering by fights, but never stepping in until it's over. And here I thought that the new medical trend was _prevention,_" the man sneered. "So what's different this time, huh, _doc?_ Why risk your neck now?"

"They're… just children," Link gasped through the pain, pushing himself up to one knee. "Please, just let them go. They meant no harm!"

"Ah, so that's it," the bully snorted. "You're one of _those _guys. So then, now I wonder… how far would you go if I were to… say… cut off one of these _children's_ fingers?"

Link's head snapped up, his hands clenched into fists around the strap of the medical bag he'd taken to carrying around with him. "Don't you dare-!"

"Hey, you!"

Startled, both Link and the Yiga clansman glanced back to where a blue-clad postulant stood hefting a rock. Something hard dropped into the pit of Link's stomach while his heart simultaneously leaped up to his throat. "No, Zelda, stay ba-!"

"Aargh!" the guard roared, stumbling back as Zelda hit him above his eye. "You BITCH!" he bellowed, lashing out blindly and catching her with a sharp blow to the cheek before reaching for the sword at his waist.

"No!" Link cried, springing to his feet and lunging forward to grab the man's arm and simultaneously slipping a small orange flower out of his satchel. "Run!" he shouted at the boys.

After their initial start of surprise, the elder of the two seized his brother's hand, dashing past them with a frantic call of, "Come on, Malo!"

A moment later, the soldier was able to throw Link off, practically snarling in rage. "Attacking an officer of Don Ganondorf?! You two must… be… crazy…" the man suddenly staggered, swaying as he raised his hand to his head, his eyes blurry and unfocused.

"What th-"

"Come on!" Link snapped, seizing Zelda's hand and dragging her down the street in the opposite direction of the two boys. She stumbled, yelping in surprise, but regained her footing a moment later as she raced after him. Neither of them stopped until some time later, both gasping for breath, having put as much distance as they could between themselves and that alley.

"Wha… What just happened?" Zelda panted. "Why'd he… stop like that?"

"I managed to prick him with a sedative," Link replied, leaning back against the wall and tugging at his glove. "Fast-acting muscle relaxant. Hopefully, it will also obscure his memories of what happened."

"Wow. When did you…?"

"When I grabbed him of course. Let's just get that bruise treated," Link sighed. "Come on. The church isn't far from here."

.oOo.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Zelda hissed as Link gently pressed a damp cloth against her swollen cheek. The pair was seated in the infirmary at the cathedral, Link's temporary base of operations as an unofficial Los Angeles doctor.

"Stop complaining. It's your own fault for stepping in," he glowered back.

"I wasn't going to stand by and watch you get hurt! Besides, with all your new knowledge of medicine, I knew you could take care of me," the blond girl smirked, taking hold of the cloth and holding it to her face while her friend reached for his bag of supplies.

"I shouldn't have to! Zelda, I told you before: you can't keep doing things like this! Leave it to el Zorro Verde!"

"And why should I?"

"That man tried to pull his sword on you! Maybe el Zorro Verde has the skills to stop him but you don't! One of these days, you're going to get really hurt! Maybe arrested, or even killed!"

"If anything like that were to happen, I know you would save me."

"Zelda! I don't have the skills to stand up to them either! Besides, you should know by now that I'm too afraid to fight them."

"No you're not."

Link paused midway through spreading ointment on a gauze pad, frowning up at Zelda's serious expression. "What do you mean?"

Zelda thrust her free hand outward, causing him to stiffen as her finger pressed against his forehead just above the bridge of his nose. "It's in your eyes, Link. You keep hesitating and saying that you're afraid, but you know what? When I look into your eyes, I don't see even the slightest hint of fear there. I see anger. Anger and determination." Slowly, she lowered her hand, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Earlier, your hands weren't shaking out of fear. It was rage. You were infuriated by what we saw, but you still held back. Why? What's the real reason?"

Slowly, Link twisted the lid of the bottle of ointment back into place, before setting the jar aside. Then he reached out, gently pulling Zelda's hand away from her face and placing the gauze over her bruise instead. "I'm afraid that you're mistaken," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes as he softly ran his thumb along the edge of the gauze, right across the line of her cheekbone, but careful not to catch his fingers on her coif or veil. "I'm afraid of Ganondorf and his men, and more particularly what they're capable of. It's as simple as that."

Zelda's eyes narrowed, her frown deepening as she searched his face while at the same time a pretty blush darkened her cheeks. "I don't believe you. 'One of these days,' you're going to show your true self to them, and I hope I'm there to see it when you do."

* * *

17 de octubre, 1804

"How does your arm feel compared to yesterday?" Link asked quietly as he unwrapped a bandage from a teenage girl's wrist.

"It's better, I think. At the very least, I kind of forgot that it was hurting for a little while, although this morning it started to throb again."

"Well, at least that means there isn't any major nerve damage. Did you take the bandage off during the night like I told you to?"

"Yeah. The desert air did feel nice and cool, just like you said it would."

"Good. Then I'll put some fresh aloe ointment on it and rewrap it. Then come back this evening for one more application, and as long as you don't do anything to agitate it, it should heal on its own pretty well after that."

"Okay. Gracias, Don Link."

"Don't mention it, Saria. There, that should do it. Off you go, then."

"Bye!"

"Well now, look at you."

"Hey, Zelda," Link smiled briefly as his best friend entered the infirmary. "Don't you have duties to attend to?"

"Meh. I'll finish them later."

"I'm sure the sisters don't appreciate that flippant attitude of yours. If you don't get them done now, then won't you have to stay up late to finish?"

"What about you, _Don Doctor Link? _Don't you have duties to attend to at the hacienda? Don't those keep you up late at night, too?"

"Sleep is for the weak," Link snorted back, rolling his eyes.

"That sounds like something Zorro would say. Considering that he's been active basically every night for the last few weeks," Zelda commented mildly, picking up one of the abandoned bandages and playing with it.

"Perhaps so," Link shrugged, gathering up his instruments and trying to ensure that he remained relaxed. She'd been asking questions that seemed a little too knowing for comfort over the last couple of weeks.

"Why do you wear those gloves, Link? I don't think I've seen you without them since you got home."

"Huh? Oh. Ah, do you remember how I said I have no aptitude for sword-fighting?"

"Yes, I do recall something of that nature."

"Well, the main reason for that is because at my first lesson, I failed so miserably that my hand was badly cut. I wear the gloves because I'm still a little self-conscious about the scar."

"Even around me?" Zelda pouted slightly, giving him a hopeful look and batting her eyelashes.

"Even around you," Link replied, his tone brooking no argument even though his stomach did a few flips at the look in her eyes.

"Aw, fine. Big meanie," she sighed, turning away and placing the bandage back on its tray.

"Yeah, yeah," Link smiled, carrying his tools to the other side of the room, where he placed them in a cast iron pan and poured boiling water from a kettle over them. By the time the water cooled enough for him to reach and take them back out, they would have been sterilized for his next patient.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yeah?" the young doctor replied absently, glancing back towards his childhood friend. "Zelda, is something wrong?" The girl's arms were wrapped across her stomach, gripping her own arms, frowning towards the ground, her sapphire eyes strangely dark. She took a slow, deep breath, as though steeling herself for whatever was coming next.

"Did I ever tell you the reason I joined the convent?"

"You mean as a postulant? No, I can't say that you did."

"Do you remember a few weeks ago, when Ganondorf, er, made advances towards me?"

"Yeah… And Zorro Verde showed up to rescue you last minute, right? People haven't stopped talking about his sword-fighting skills ever since," Link replied slowly, unsure if he liked the direction their conversation was taking, but knowing that it was important to her.

"Well… it wasn't the fir-"

"Link! We've got a problem, lad!" shouted a voice as the huge figure of a goron burst into the room. "The Shichi-! Oh! Oh, er, sorry to, er, interrupt, señorita Zelda. Should I, er, come back later?" Bernardo finished awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as he noticed her standing beside the young don.

"Oh no, no, it's alright," Zelda replied immediately, smiling brightly, but Link couldn't help thinking that it didn't seem to reach her eyes. "I was just on my way out, in fact. You can talk about… whatever you need to talk about. I'll be seeing you!"

"Zelda!"

"Yeah?" she paused in the doorway, glancing back at him with one eyebrow lifted.

"Could we finish this conversation later?"

She smiled, her eyes brightening once more with a gentle fondness. "Sure. Later."

"Hm," Bernardo smiled, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Alright, what's with that look?" Link sighed wearily.

"Nothing. Just the two of you seem rather close."

"We've always been close."

"Well, that's a discussion for another day. Right now, we have bigger problems."

"What is it?" Link frowned, instantly growing serious.

"Rusl and Uli Shichita have been accused of stirring rebellion. Ganondorf had Kohga arrest both them and their young son Colin. They're to be executed tomorrow unless they're rescued."

"Even Colin and Uli?! But he's just a child! And Uli's pregnant!"

"I know. It's far too conspicuous an arrest to be normal. I think this is a trap for… el Zorro."

"Probably. But that won't change the fact that if Zorro _doesn't_ turn up, they'll all die."

"…Yes, I know. Just be careful, lad."

* * *

18 de octubre, 1804

It was cold when he woke up.

That was the first sensation that he was fully aware of, the sensation that sent him reaching for his quilt - a quilt that he couldn't seem to find - before that very action sent a sharp twinge of pain through his body. Grimacing, he managed to force his eyes open, trying to remember when he'd even managed to get to bed the night before, considering how late his nightly escapades generally kept him out. Except, this didn't look like his bedroom. The ceiling was too low, the edge of the bed too close to the smooth, white walls.

Where was he? And how did he get there?

His confusion mounting, he turned his head to the side, trying to find some identifying feature of the room. Instead, he was presented by the sight of a tangled sheet of blond hair hanging over the edge of a writing desk next to the bed, and the girl seated in the chair before it, resting her head on her folded arms, and suddenly all the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

Rescuing the Shichita family.

Finding himself hunted.

His wound.

Zelda.

As long as he was here, she was in danger. In a sudden flash of panic, he forced himself into an upright position, only to gasp as pain shot all the way from his side across his chest. Alarmed, he stared down at his exposed chest, at the long line of stitches extending from his right hip across his stomach, and at the huge, dark red stain down his right thigh. Just how much blood did he lose the night before?

"Leaving so soon?"

His head snapped up, his eyes wide at the sound of her voice. Zelda had raised her head from her desk, now. She looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes and her cheek red where it had been pressed against her hands, but she was smiling at him, and her eyes were just as they always were: gentle, kind, sapphire pools, filled with a strange mixture of concern and absolute relief.

"You should stick around," she continued idly, rising to her feet and stretching her arms over her head. "I need to wrap that wound. And besides, I did promise that we would finish our conversation from yesterday."

_Our conversation… _He tensed, his heart drumming in his chest as he suddenly realized the significance of her words. Shakily, he raised a hand to his face, dread pooling in his stomach as he felt skin instead of cloth beneath his fingertips. He had been exposed. _Viento de Farore._

She knew. Zelda knew.

Link jumped as he felt a gentle hand brush against his cheek and realized that Zelda had sat beside him on the bed, cupping his face and turning it to look at her. His heart started racing again, but this time it was for an entirely different reason than before. Her expression was soft. Gentle. And behind it all she looked just as nervous as he felt. She opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated, her eyes sliding away from his, her touch faltering. Without thinking, he reached up to take her hand, holding it close to him. Her eyes snapped up once again, wide and startled, as a bright blush rose in her face before her expression melted into a sweet, familiar smile that he couldn't help but return.

"How long?" he whispered. "How long have you known?"

"Since the day you rescued me," she admitted softly. "I saw it in 'Zorro's' eyes: that same look of determination and anger that I kept seeing in yours. And then it just… clicked. The reason why you were so tired all the time, the reason why you kept holding back…" Zelda paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "I… I wanted to tell you, but I knew that you didn't want me to find out, and I didn't want you to feel like I had betrayed your trust. But then… last night…"

"Sh, sh, it's okay," Link murmured, gently pulling her into a hug as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "It's okay, Zelda."

"No. No it really isn't, Link! I was so _scared!_ You… You were bleeding so _much,_ I… Link, I thought… I thought you were going to die! I was so scared that I was going to lose you!" she sobbed, pressing her face against his chest.

"But you didn't lose me. You _saved_ me, Zelda. I'll be okay now, thanks to you."

Zelda didn't respond. Instead, she curled even further into his warmth, as though to reassure herself that he really was still there. It was a long time before she spoke again, her voice once again calm and level. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't want to be a postulant."

He blinked, a bit bewildered by the sudden change in topic. "What?"  
"You heard me. I didn't ever want to be a nun. I wanted to get out of Los Angeles and see the world: the rest of California, and maybe even go to Hyrule some day. But then after Ganondorf showed up, he took an interest in me. It didn't matter that I'm an orphan without a dowry; he wasn't interested in _marriage._ And without a father, I didn't have any form of filial protection, either. So I joined the convent, in the hope that would turn him off. And it did, for a while at least. The other day, when you rescued me, was the first time he'd made any serious advances in months, though I'll admit, it was a much worse than before."

"So, you became a postulant in order to escape Ganondorf?" Link said slowly, a strange floaty feeling in his stomach. If that was true, then maybe that kiss three years ago had meant something after all.

"Yeah. Anyway, I just… I thought I should tell you that," Zelda mumbled, looking embarrassed as she pulled away from him, much to his disappointment. "I should probably get that bandaged. I'd hate for one of the sisters to walk in and find you… you know…"

Link felt heat flood his cheeks at the thought of what any of the nuns would think to see them, he with his bare torso and Zelda with her hair uncovered. "Yeah, that would… probably be wise," he coughed uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes as she approached with one of his own bottles of antiseptic and a bandage obviously stolen from the infirmary downstairs. When he snatched a quick glance in her direction however, it was obvious that she was just as red in the face as he was.

The silence between them felt charged and intimate as she sat down beside him once again and gently spread the ointment across his wound. It only felt even more so as she began to wrap the area, repeatedly reaching around him to put the bandage into place, in spite of his hesitant suggestion that he could do it himself.

"So, you never speak as Zorro because you don't want people to recognize your voice?" Zelda asked eventually, obviously trying to settle the tension in the air.

"That's right. And because speaking disrupts the concealment spell on my cloak."

"A concealment spell? Is that how you keep sneaking in and out of the garrison?"

"That's part of it, yeah."

"Huh. And why do you _really_ wear gloves all the time? Because it's obviously not because you can't fight."

"Heh. Guess you caught me. It's because of this," Link replied, pulling off the glove in question to reveal the triangular symbol etched into the back of his hand.

"Isn't that…?"

"The symbol of the Triforce, yes," Link replied, staring down at it. "In theological circles it's the symbol of the divine, but in magic schools, it's a powerful spellcaster's tool, symbolizing the three aspects of magic: power, wisdom, and courage. But it's difficult and dangerous to master; used improperly, the Triforce will destroy it's wielder, so most magic schools don't allow their students to attempt its use until their final year of study. Those who do master it are called Triforce Mages."

"So the fact that you have a Triforce on your hand after only your third year would mean…?"

"I… might have had an overzealous magic instructor."

"What was their name?"

"Impa. She preferred using the symbol of the Sheikah Eye herself, since it was better suited to her fighting style, but she was well-versed in the Triforce theory_._ She was the former head of the Hylian Court Magic Division."

"The head of the- So who taught you how to use a sword?"

"A man named Shade."

"And he was…?"

"…the former Royal Champion of Hyrule."

Zelda snorted, tying off the bandage around his waist and reaching for the torn white shirt and the green tunic draped over the end of the bed. "And here I thought best friends told each other everything. Turns out you're actually one of the best mages and swordsmen in all of California, _and _you were trained by some of the best in all of Hyrule," she smirked, passing them to him.

Link shrugged weakly in return, grimacing slightly as he pulled his clothes back over his head. They were still covered in bloodstains, but they were better than nothing. "I was trying to keep you safe."

"When you got back to California, sure. And you didn't mention any of this while you were still at school because…?"

"I… might have been a bit embarrassed."

At that, his childhood friend actually laughed. "That's just like you! Humble to a fault, although I guess it worked in your favor this time around."

"A supreme bit of luck on my part."

"Mm, no, I'd call that providence."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like one of the nuns."

"Well I _am_ a postulant, you know," Zelda replied airily.

Link began to reply, a teasing tone still on his lips, then paused, considering his impulsive response. _On second thought, that isn't something that I want to ask lightly._

"Link? Is something wrong?" Zelda frowned up at him, noting the sudden seriousness in his expression. The young hidalgo glanced towards her, then stared down at the mark on his hand.

Power, wisdom, and courage.

_It's now or never._

With a deep breath, he murmured quietly, "What if you weren't?"

"Hm? What if I wasn't what?"

"What if you weren't a postulant?"

Link felt Zelda stiffen beside him and tried not to cringe as she turned away, staring down at her hands as well. Had that been too forward of him? Had he misread her before? "W-Well," she stammered, her ears turning pink, "that would depend. Ganondorf is still an issue. If I weren't protected by the convent, then I'd need a… _different _way to discourage him. B-But if that way were a possibility, then I don't think I'd mind leaving the convent."

His heart was pounding by the time she'd finished, his eyes sliding to the side to watch her fidgeting hands, then a bit higher to try and see her face behind the strands of blond hair that had slipped out from behind her ear. "Is there any possibility that I could make 'that way' a reality?" Link asked tentatively.

Zelda's hands tightened in her lap, then, with a deep breath, she raised her eyes to meet his, giving him a full view of the bright red glow staining her cheeks. "If there is, then I think you'd know how to tell me," she whispered.

_Goddesses._

Her eyes were pleading. Hopeful. Terrified. Link's stomach was doing flips, but even so, he tentatively reached out to her, tucking her hair back behind her ear and cradling her cheek in his palm. Her breath hitched sharply in response, but her eyes never left his face as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers the way he did when they shared secrets as children. And this? This was the most important secret he would ever share.

"Zelda. I'm in love with you," he whispered, and closed the distance between them, softly pressing his lips against hers.

He pulled back a moment later, anxiously gauging her reaction. Her lips were parted in what seemed to be a mixture of surprise and wonder, the corners of her mouth curling upward, her eyes wide and shining. Encouraged, Link leaned in again, and this time, she responded, lifting her chin slightly to match his gentle pressure, her lips moving softly against his, sliding a little closer as he shifted and wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her tenderly in his arms. It was a chaste kiss, one that they soon broke because neither of them could hold back a grin, but it was still passionate, expressing everything that they couldn't or hadn't known how to say in the last three months. No, the last three years.

Zelda giggled, pulling back far enough for him to see her brilliant smile. "I-"

_Knock knock!_ "Zelda, are you awake in there?"

Both young people jumped in alarm, Zelda scrambling to her feet and rushing to the door to hold it closed while Link snatched his mask from the desk, quickly tying it into place. "Er, yes Sor Nabooru! I'll be down in a moment; I just had a bit of a late start this morning is all!"

"Hm? Well, alright then. Be down as soon as you can, alright?"

"Yes ma'am! I understand!"

Link sighed in relief as they heard the nun striding away down the hall, clutching at his chest in a vain effort to calm his racing heartbeat. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Are you sure you can manage it in your condition?" Zelda asked anxiously, watching as pulled on his hat and cloak, then took his whip from the chair and lifted his sword over his shoulder.

"I'll manage to climb down to the infirmary window at least. I have an extra set of clothes hidden there."

"Then just let me fetch them for you! There's no reason for you to risk yourself like that!"

"I'd still have to escape through the window either way. There's no easy to explain how I came to be here overnight to the other sisters."

"Yeah, but-"

"Zelda. Trust me to know my own strength, okay? I'll be fine. And I'll be back soon. Doctor Link still has plenty of patients to treat before el Zorro Verde crawls out of his den tonight."

"Fine," Zelda surrendered with a heavy sigh. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Always," Link flashed a brief smile, stepping onto the window sill.

"Link?"

The young swordsman turned to her, his head cocked to one side in an obvious question. With dark cheeks, Zelda smiled back, her hands folded shyly in her lap. "I love you, too," she whispered. With a broad grin, el Zorro Verde saluted to her in response.

Then, with a flick of his whip, he disappeared into the gathering dawn.


End file.
